New Kids in Town
by Cherrypie321
Summary: So that's how the it ends. Voldemort dies. They kiss. Everyone grows up and has kids but does the story really have to end there. The adventure may be finished but this is something better then Adventure... Drama. Join the next gen as they struggle through the twist and turns of Hogwarts. Between potions and the trek to Hagrid's they might just have time for love, Drama, and more!


_Emily Saltworth is new to the Velomia's but is already working her way to the top. She is playing keeper and there is no question that she will be keeping her place on the team. Playing against an all male team, Emily said before the match; "I now I have been playing really good in my previous matches but this one needs to be perfect and I'm still not sure I can do perfect" but perfect is exactly what she brought. That night, playing against the Goammies from New Zealand, she didn't let one single point be scored to the opposing team. She is said to be playing her next match on Sunday the 11th and I will be there to keep you updated on every point scored or Quidditch Correspondent, Ginny Potter._

I had finally finished my report on Emily Saltworth for this weeks copy of the daily prophet when my Husband and our three children walked through the red door.

"Hey honey" Harry kissed the top of my head before putting the broomsticks away in the little closet to my left. I saw my oldest, James, run upstairs in a huff.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked my youngest, Lilly, who was reading what I had been writing. She got a proud smile on her face. It was amazing how much she looked like me but we couldn't forget her eyes. Harry's eyes.

"I beat him at Quidditch" She informed me, still with her proud smile. I laughed until I looked closer at her smile. The smile that had one tooth missing.

I grabbed her face in my hands and made her open her mouth wider. "What happened to your tooth... HARRY!" I shouted, Last time I checked she didn't have any wobbly teeth.

Lilly pushed my hands away and sated the obvious, "It came out"

"How?" I was still trying to get that part out of her but she juts sighed and pointed her finger at the blacked haired boy who was trying to walked up the stairs quietly.

I stood up and motioned for my middle child to come down the stairs.

"What the hell happened to your sisters tooth?" I demanded to know but Albus just rolled his eyes and slopped down the stairs.

"Don't worry about it mum" I gave him a stern look and he gulped then carried on, "Me and James were on the brooms and I didn't see Lilly in front of me so I hit her with my broom." I stared at him with an open mouth before turning to my little eight year old girl.

"Where was your dad during this then Lilly" She replied straight away.

"He and Albus were helping me up but James fell off his broom because he was laughing to much" I tried the imagine the scene in my head and, I know I shouldn't have, but I laughed. Hard.

Lilly gave me a strange look before following Albus up stairs.

I loved my kids very much. There was my first born, James. He had Harry's hair but my eyes and from what I can see, it looks like he's going to be a heart breaker this year. He is thirteen and has already started at Hogwarts. Next I had Albus, who was a mini Harry. He even had the same type of glasses. And last is my precious little Lilly. She had my hair and Harry's eyes. She was so sweat and innocent. She was also the only one of my children who would be at home this year. Albus was starting Hogwarts with Hermione and Ron's first child, Rose.

Once the kids had all gone upstairs that night me and harry were on the sofa, covered in a red blanket while watching comedy movies together.

"Are you going to miss Albus?" Harry asked me, I knew he would miss him. They had the best farther and son relationship you could have.

"Of course" I wold miss picking him and Lilly up from school and seeing him in his little muggle uniform.

"But at least we will get to see him when he comes home for holidays and when we go up" He commented. The kids would always come home for holidays, that was the rule. And Harry and Ron go up their once a month to give a speech on Defense Against the Dark Arts. Me and Hermione would usually tag along too while we left the kids at my mums house.

We lay there in silence, just enjoying each others company until we fell asleep in the others arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was making some bacon for the kids when Teddy came in. Teddy was mine and Harry's godchild. He was like our first child in a way. He would come every other weekend and sometimes for a week since he finished Hogwarts. He was now eighteen. He could change his eye color and hair color at will like his late mother, Tonks. He was born with dirty blonde hair and green eyes so that's how he usually has them and it was no different today.

He had come to say goodbye to James and Albus and help us back their bags and drop the boys off.

'Hey tiny" Okay yes, I was smaller than him and he just loved to shove it in my face.

"Good morning to you too" I say with sarcasm and boredom filling my voice.

"Teddy!"Lilly ran into the room and Teddy spun her around in his arms. They were always like siblings, I found it really sweet.

Soon we were all sat around the round table eating bacon. Lilly to my right on Teddy's lap and Harry to my left.

"So Teddy have you got yourself a steady girlfriend yet" I asked him which caused him to choke on his pumpkin juice. Teddy had lots of girlfriends before. We had at least seen ten and he hadn't even brought all his girlfriends to meet us. It was no lie that Teddy wasn't too bad to look at. Me and Harry were hoping that he would of found a steady girl by now.

"Urm, there is someone" He said, not meeting our eyes. I was overjoyed but Harry just seemed shocked.

"Do we know them?"

"Maybe"

"Are they pretty"

"Maybe" That's all he left us with before he removed Lilly from his lap and went to pick up James and Albus's bags from the front door.

"I'd say it's time to head off"

**So the next chapters will mainly be about the kids time in Hogwarts but a few chapters will be with Harry, Ginny and Lilly at home. I won't be doing the scene where they get on the train because it's in the books. Also the girl Teddy is talking about is Victoria, in the books James does catch them making our so...  
**

**Xxx Meg xxX**


End file.
